Dr. Adams Teufel
Dr. Adams Teufel, referred to as both Dr. Adams and Dr. Teufel for short, is a Black Ghost scientist and the creator of the High-Teen Number 00 cyborgs. He is an antagonist in the Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman OVA crossover. He is portrayed by Kamen Rider narrator Fumihiko Tachiki. Appearance He is a tall, slender man with dark lengthy hair, a mustache, and a beard. He wears a thick monocle on where his right eye used to be and a large white lab coat with a red bolo-tie. Personality Dr. Adams is a highly ambitious scientist with no fear of risks. But it were these same ambitions that caused Dr. Adams to be pushed away from his colleagues in Black Ghost as his ideas had a lot of risks and would have cost profits, particularly his extremism about mutation and his eventual concept of a "Cyborg Daemon". Like many Black Ghost scientists he has little regard for human life, seeing his projects merely as either expendable tests subjects or things he can take pride in. However, he had a soft spot for his son Edward, giving him the first cybernetic procedures to save his life. Abilities Dr. Adams is an accomplished scientist in the field of microorganism biology as well as physics, recruited for the initial cyborg projects. His main use would be the substitute cells that would bring out mutations to allow the subject to access special powers that could not be achieved with just cybernetics as well as repair the body. His self-proclaimed crowning achievement however is the Cyborg Daemon project, having a demon take a cyborg body to create a nearly unstoppable force. History Adams was originally part of the development team for the first 00 series cyborgs. However due to his abnormal suggestions, he was left out of the development process because the initial tests had failed. Yet although his ideas were rejected, he was offered some help from Van Vogt along with some extra materials to develop the "High-Teen Number" team of cyborgs, the five of which included his own son, a Black Ghost soldier, and three esper/mutant test subjects from a Canadian Black Ghost facility. Prior to this, Adams' son Edward had been gruesomely injured in an accident, which had also resulted in Adams losing his right eye. This is what lead to him using his son as the first subject. In his research on creating the perfect "Cyborg Daemon" and his demonic experiments, Adams soon found that his last cyborg, 0018, was his ideal subject to test out his ultimate plan. He cruelly manipulated 0018's twin sister 0015 into believing that the merger of the cyborg with the demon Atun would cure the illness that had plunged the young man into a coma. However, his actual intent was soon unveiled, with him forcefully having Atun override 0018's consciousness to create a cold-blooded killing machine. In the end, Adams would also be done in by the killing machine he had created, which would seize him and gruesomely snap his neck. Etymology Adams comes from Adam, the biblical first man, referencing Dr. Adams' place as being the creator of the High-Teen Cyborgs. His surname, Teufel, is German for "Devil" referring to Dr. Adams' plans for the Cyber Daemon. Trivia * Dr. Adams' appearance is based on some scientist character model designs from some of the manga by Shotaro Ishinomori, the most notable of which is Kikaider's Prof. Gill. * During the flashback scene depicting Dr. Adams explaining the existence of demons, the pose that he makes (with the position of his cane) is similar to that of Dr. Hell from the Mazinger series. This is interesting for in a later scene, when talking about demons granting wishes, the depiction of Atun's earlier appearence as a fiery specter resembles The Emperor of Darkness (also from the Mazinger series). * Although referred to as "Dr. Adams" in materials, his Black Ghost file lists his name as "Dr. Teufel", in a similar fashion to other scientists that have their full names shown (Dr. Gilmore, Dr. Whisky, etc.) * Oddly, while "Adams" is given as his first name in his Black Ghost files, the light novel and extra materials refer to his son as "Edward Adams", using "Adams" as a surname. Gallery awww.png|Adams holds his son in his arms skullu.png|Adams pleading to Skull for assistance lop.png Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villians Category:Anime Characters